fanfiction or real life
by uniqueBTR
Summary: what if the guys of big time rush stumble into the world of fanfiction will they be mad or will they read to much into it and things might nt go back to the way it was or will everything stay the same? rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**me : well i been thinking back and forth on this story and i desided that i would finally write it but ima need some actors...**

**carlos: oh..oh.. i do it please please..**

**me ok carlos you can be in it if..**

**carlos; if what...**

**me: if ... you can get the guys to be apart of this and you might have to be a little .. touchy .. feely with them..**

**carlos: i dont know tc thats really werid and uncomfortable**

**me: come on carlos for me *pouts and hugs a little to close to him* **

**carlos:*blushes* oh... ok but only for you * kisses my forehead***

**me: thank you**

**ok that was a look in side my head and i know what you thinking ''wow that girl needs some mental help'' i know this already but no one wants to help me * sad face * well on with this story!**

**disclamer: we all know that i own big time rush right ... right ... oh .. right that only in my messed up head wow i really need that checked out lol.**

**chapter 1**

**james POV**

i was alone in the house bored so i desided i wanted to check up on some of our fans and how they was doing ... like normally loving us

i just finshed making a keek and desided to google our band name and there was many things that poped up it was our info then there was websites and fan pages and then a thing called fan fiction i heard about it once then i forgot about it but it really sparked my intrest and so i deside to click on it

once i did the site came up and i see that there are storys about us and there full of drama and love woth random grils then i came aross a story that cught my eye and the title said ''love makes a man do things'' so i clicked on it and the frist chapter came up and the writer introduse it self there srecen name was uniqueBTR (which i thnk is snapy name) so she told the stoory then i sertain part came up and shocked me for life

**(the italics are the story)**

_as carlos came close james tensed up at his touch and slowly got confortble with this then he slowly got on top of him and kiss him slowly and passionitly then the kiss slowly turned heated james rapped his arm around the smaller boys waist and pulled him in closer once he did he felt the latinos buge trought his pants as he felt this he slowly snaked his hand down to it and grabed it and gave it a small sqwees and the small boy jumped at his touch and looked up and smiled at his taller friend and slamed him against the wall then moved his hand away and tryed to rub his erection up aginst each other and the pretty boy knew what he was trying to do and grabed his lovers hips and pulled him up and slamed him into the wall as the frition they really need was there a small moan was retreved from the latino..._

WHOAH! what the fuck is this !

something wrong ...

as i looked up from my phone it was kendall and i was still in shocked in what i read i shookit off and answerd the qestion that was still in front of me

james: oh .. uhmm.. i was just reading something .. nothing inportent just fan stuff

kendall: oh.. ok .. what did a fan say that im cuter than you

once he said that he tryed to look at my phone and see i snached it away from him and said quitely

james : ok if i show you this you cant tell any one else pinky swear

kendal: ok just show me i really want to know. as he crossed pinkys with him

**hahahaha i left you now you'll have to wait till the nex chappy stay tuned ! and please review and follow ! with **

**~ unique love ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there im glad you loved the frist chapter soo much and belive me there is more in store with the boys ..**

**james: hey, tc **

**me: yeah**

**james: why the hell did you make me read that that was soo ... so**

**me: yummy! *giggles***

**james: NO! it was werid and carlos is geting kinda of too close to me why?**

**me: oh...i dont know * giggles more***

**carlos: hey james... (dreamy like) * winks ***

**james: ...'' ...''... **

**(he walks away)**

**james : tc... what the fuck was that ?!**

**me (rolls on the floor laughing)**

**well back into reallity man i need magior help please some on find me a doctor ... any one ... fine dont help me but there will be more out bursts like this and no one will stop me ... HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**WHOAH! that was scary and any whos on with my story! **

**kendall POV**

after i crossed pinkys with him he showed me his phone ..

it looked like a story and so i read some of it then i came aross this one part that changed me for life

_**(the italics are the story)**_

_kendall's pov_

_as i walked up to logan my hands were sweaty and i was nervous as hell but it was time to tell him the truth,_

_kendall: logan ... honey, we need to talk _

_logan turned and looked at me with his winning smile that could melt anyones heart_

_logan: yeah babe... whats up?,,_

_i never been so scared in my lif heart beating out of my chest , and beads of sweats appearing on my face _

_kendall: well ... logan ... i dont know how to put it _

_logan: kendall you can tell me anything .. and you know that._

_as that was said he held me close and kissed my lips and looked at me with loving eyes, i cant belive im about to ruin his life on what im about to say _

_kendall: well, logan... im pregnant_

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ! WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON ARE THEY INSANE ARE JUST MENTALLY ILL!

james: yo dude calm down i just said the same thing i just want to know who in the world would write some thing like that

kendall: you and me both

james : well we can look at there bio and they might have there home town there and we can go search for that old perve who like to guys touching

kendall: yeah lets do that!

and with that james looked up uniqueBTR and her hometown showed up

james: ah HA! i found it this guy lives in erie,PA ok kendall right this address down and i start packing we might need weapons just in case

kendall: ok ... i'll call carlos and logan and tell them to start packing because were going to need help

and on that note james went to start packing and kendall started calling logan to start there new search on this person

**ok wow im proud of this it was awesome ok i know this was short but i was lazy ok but .. next chapter is going to be awesome please review and follow ... with**

**~ unique love ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyy well im writing for you and just for a heads up i just came home from school and lets just say i wish i was back in kindergarten and it going to a wile be for i can update this and i promise u i will update asap! well this chapter is going to be good i hope !**

**carlos: hey tc am i doing good **

**me: well carlos i been meaning to talk to you about that your doing good but your creeping out james and mabye just for james tone it down a little please **

**carlos: ok but kendall is coming over and i'm going to try some on him **

**me: ok but dont scare him off**

**carlos: ok!**

***kendall comes walking in***

**kendall: hey! tc**

**me : hey kendall ready for this weeks chapter**

**kendall oh yeah! i heard its going to be funny **

**me: that's the plan**

***carlos comes over***

**carlos: hey kenny!**

**kendall: hey carlos! whats up?**

**carlos: oh nothing .. just thinking **

**me : carlos..**

**kendall: about what?**

**carlos: about you ( rubs his arm)**

**me: ( sings along to the song cups)**

**kendall: ... WHAT!? ( moves away)**

**carlos: kenny dont play dumb ( in a lustful voice) i know you want me **

***kendall runs into my room and lock's the door***

**well back into reality and god i need some help so no more craziness on with the story!**

**logan's pov**

just as me and carlos are about to kill the head zombie my phone goes off and i look at the caller id and its kendall then as i anser it i pause the game and Carlos starts to pout i laugh at him then awner the phone

logan: hey ken, whats up

carlos: AND WHY DID YOU INTERUPT OUR GAME

logan pushes carlos away from him and focse back on kendall

logan: like i said before hey!

kendall : hey logan, and dont call me that ! well me and james were on the internet and we saw some things that made us mad and we need you and carlos to pack some clothes for at least a week and we come over to pick y'all up

logan: well what did it say?

kendall: it said that im pregnant with your child and that james and carlos are hot and heavy with each other

logan: eww gross that's sick!

kendall: i know and me and james are going to kick this dudes ass are you up for it?

logan: hell yeah that's just wrong!? well Ima start packing now come over in ten

kendall: kk bye

logan: bye

when i hung up carlos looks at me and i tell him to start packing clothes for a week and i'll explain later

and when i said that he turned the game off and went in his room and started packing i did the same

but the tought of me and kendall together kinda creeped me out but the most weird thing about it i was kinda comfortable with the thought but i shoved it to the side and finished packing

then me and carlos waited on the stoop for james and kendall

once james black hummer came up we hopped in and set out to the airport

and once we got there james put his car in a storce space and we got our tickets for erie,PA and waited for our plane to arrive

and while i waited i opened my phone and when to the web site james was talking about and read some of the stories on us from this uniqueBTR person and what i read scared me

**(italic is the story)**

_james pov_

_once i got in the bed i cuddled up to Logan and placed my arms around him and he hugged me back i smiled when he kissed me on my chest i sat there and thought of me and him like this forever and that's when i started to think about marriage and if we are really ready for this but then i said it out loud_

_james: logie, i love you _

_Logan: i love you too, Jamie_

_james: love me enough to marry me?_

_when i said that he looked up at me and kissed me passinaly on the lips _

_logan: do you mean it?_

_james: hell yeah, i mean it i love you logie_

_logan: yes i would love to marry you _

_and form the that point on i really knew i would love to stay by his side forever_

i think Ima bout to barf that's gross

carlos: what is ?

logan: this..

then he showed his phone to him ...

**hahahahaha i left that's it for today my lovelys till next time ... with**

**~unique love~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiii i'm back for now school is a killer tomorrow I might be able to update again so im updating this since i havent been able to in a while so i want to leave y'all with something good! **

**carlos: hey tc logan is coming over and i cant wait to get him !**

**me: well carlos don't go over board with this kk **

**carlos: kk **

**(logan walks in)**

**logan: hey, t**

**me: sup, logie**

**logan: what you doing?**

**me: playing gran thief auto**

**logan: let me play!**

**( me and logan play the game and carlos comes over)**

**carlos: hey,logie!**

**me : *starts to giggle***

**logan: hey buddy, what you up to? *eyes still glued to the game***

**carlos: ohh nothing just thinking me and you could do things later on..**

**logan: what things?**

**me: whoah! ok carlos to much!**

**carlos: *ignoring me* you know some ...sexuality things?**

**logan: *pauses the game* what!?**

**me: carlos, shut up!**

**logan: no-no tc let him talk what did you say!?**

**carlos: we could go back to y room and play a little game. * winks***

**me: god! help me**

**logan: ( gets up and leaves)**

**me i told you to shut up ! why don't you ever listen!**

**carlos: im sorry tc**

**me its ok.**

**well back to real life and wow i need some major sleep so im going to update this week and if i get some free time this week so for now enjoy this chappy!**

**carlos pov**

once i saw logans phone i looked at the story in front of me and when i saw this i swear i wanted to be sick at the sight

**(italic is the story)**

_carlos pov_

_once i sat down at the table i looked over at james and he looked at me ans whispered_

_''do it''_

_then i nodded and i stood up and then i got everyone's attention i started with my announcement_

_me: hi everyone thanks for coming but i have a special announcement to make _

_everyone just looked at me and i just had to say it _

_me: well as you all know me and james been together for 3 years now and we been really happy together but now i'm happy to say that me and james are expecting a child soon !_

_every one was gushing and congratulating us then i got their attention again once everyone settled down i told the other half of the news _

_me: well that's not all ... i love this man soo much and i m really glad were building a family with each other but honestly that's not enough for me _

_every on looked shocked even james _

_me: i just want one more thing from this incredible man_

_james: and whats that?_

_as i came closer to him i bent on one knee and grabbed the ring from my pocket and did the best thing ever _

_me: james i love you , and i want to spend the rest of my life with you ,.. will you marry me?_

_and with that every one stood still to wait for the response_

_james: oh my god Carlos.. i .. i... i'm sorry.. i cant_

_and when he said that my heart dropped and ever one else stayed quite_

_the worst thing ever!_

holy shit!

logan: i know isn't that sick

when logan said that i looked over to james and hit him in the arm

james: oww! damn carlos what was that for!

me: what the hell man , why don't you want to marry me!?

james: what?

then logan showed him the story when james looked up he punched carlos back in the arm

me: owww! what was that! for!

james: you dummy! it's just a story ! and you love Alexa, why would you marry me!?

me: oh. right?

james: ugh!

**ok guys that's the end for this chapter next chapter they will get to uniqueBTR hometown and see what's it like! and maybe if there's any time they might meet them! and sorry for the short chapter please review! and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hiii guys im back for some wile and im fladd you loved the last chapter soo much so i have a small glish in my laptop and it tens not to work some times and just frezees up so its going to take a long time for me to update chapters so for now heres the next chapter!**

**kendall : hold up tc, be for you update this chapter me ,james and logan need to talk to you and carlos...**

**me: but kenny if i dont update now my laptops going to frezee on me and then i cant update ... * makes puppy eyes***

**kendall: well, i guess your laptop is going to frezee up **

**(he pulls you to the couch and carlos is already sitting there)**

**carlos: hey... * then frowns***

**me: hey *then puts head down***

**logan: ok guys we need to talk**

**james: yeah what the hell is going on with you two yall been acting weird..**

**kendall: yeah and its creeping us out...**

**(me and carlos stay quiet)**

**logan: well, is some on going to talk !**

**james : chill, loges they will talk when they're ready.**

**( i stay quite then carlos counts down from 5 )**

**me: carlos what are you doing?**

**carlos: 2...**

**carlos: 1...**

**(alexa bust thought my front door )**

**alexa: WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOING TO MY POOR CARLOLITOS!**

**Logan: yo, alexa calm down we are'nt doing any thing we just need to talk to carlos and tc**

**alexa: no, your finshed ... carlos , tc come on were going to my house**

**( carlos smiles and say's)**

**carlos: hahahahahahaha! yall got yelled at by a girl! ahahahahahahahahaha**

**me: thank god she saved me to well see yall boys later! :)**

**( the guys look at us in disblive)**

**hiii guys back to reall life i need to tell yall some thing ... I GOT A NEW FOLLOWER AND I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH LOL! and there is somthing else i need to say ... O...M...G...!**

**CARLOS IS GETTING MARRIED AND ITS OFFICAL ! I HEARD LIKE 3 DAYS A GO AND IM HAPPY ! FOR THEM! but the thing is i feel kinda werid that carlos life will be now be a husbent to someone he loves ... i just never thought this day could come soo soon!? but its good it's not like im going to meet him anytime soon and marry him im just 15 lol thats rape lol well back to the story!**

**james pov**

as we got on the plane it took hours to get there and i was geting really unpaicent and kendall seemed to notice...

kendall: james are you ok?

me : of cource i am ... i'm just really bored!

kendall: well i told you to pack something to keep you busy so you wouldn't be..

me: well im sorry i didn't lisen..

and when i said that we both sat back and sat a while unitll i had to ask..

me: ken, can i do your hair?

kendall: what?

me: please ,let me do your hair! im sooo bored!

kendall: what, ... no dont touch my hair its fine how it is ...

me: no its not ..

when i said that i took both of my hands and ruffled his hair to make it look sloppy

kendall: WHAT THE HELL JAMES!

he try's to fix his hair but it's no use...

me: so now can i fix your hair ..

kendall: FINE JAMES, you can fix my hair ...

as i reach for it he stops me..

kendall: but if any of that cuda crap goes in my hair i swear your dick is getting cut off

i hold my hands up in serinder because thats inportant equitmet there what if i meet a few hotties there i might need that... then when i bent over i rabed my lucky comb that was in my carry-on and i started to comb his hair up and he read his book ...

**logan pov**

_as im walking through the forest i see a little log house with smoke coming out the fire place and that means someone's home so as i walk up to the little house theres a small garden filled with roses and lilly's then the other half has a fruit garden with tomato's and watermelon's plus my favorite ... a small apple tree_

_then once i get to the door to the small house i knock twice to make sure they heard me. when the door swings open its kendall on the other side i blink to make sure its really him then he starts to get upset..._

_kendall: logie, what took you so long to get the fire wood .. ugh and you didn't even bring none back .. you better be lucky i love you so much mister.._

_i look at him in shock like he just cut off a pigs head and offered me soome then i reply back saying..._

_logan: what are you talking about? what fire wood ? what are you even doing here?_

_kendall: what are __YOU __talking about ? we live here silly remember? after we got married we were looking for a place to call our own and you found this lovely place deep in the woods where no onecan hurt us or see us do any thing ... dont you remeber silly!?_

_logan: when did we get married!? _

_then kendall drag's me in side and shows me pictures of the wedding and us cuting the cake i start to freak out and yell_

_logan: no..no..no..no... we aren't married .. were bandmates and yeah i have a small crush on you but ... were not married.._

then i wake up to carlos shakeing me

carlos: dude are you ok you were talking in your sleep saying "were not married... were not married" dude who was you married to ?

me: oh... no one inportent

carlos : well they musthad been horrorable to be married to ..

( ding! please , can i have your attention.. we will be landing in erie,PA in 2 minutes plelse buckle your seat belts again and thank you for flying southwest air lines)

once we put our seat belts back on we landed and we went to the trimaiol to grab our bags and we payed and singed for a car rental and we drove to this person house ready to kick ass

kendall: ok logan , whats the address again..

logan : its 338 east 45th street

kendall: ok were almost there

we crised down the 300th block and found the house it was a eggshell color with a white and green porch

when i said thats it kendall parked in front and we all got out the car and walked up to the door we all ready to handel whats next..

once carlos rings the door bell we wait then the door swings opent to a old woman in her late 70's

woman: hello, there cuties .. how can i help you?...

hiiiiii lol ino im such a bitch for stoping ther hey i said they will be able to see what uniqueBTR looks like... so for now my lovely's have a good day!

please review and follow/fav! with...

~ unique love ~


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! my cuties! i'm back and thank you sooooo much for the reviews i loved every last one of them and one of them was too funny i love it i made me laught all day just looking at it soo i have a lot of homework but i put it off to the side cuz i hate history and i just want to put up a good chappy for y'all !**

**Kendall: yo! tc there you are we still need to talk to you !**

**James and Logan: yeah**

**me: well guys can it wait i want to writ my chapter for today **

**James: well your going to have to wait just a few ...**

**Kendall and Logan: yeah**

**( me sitting down on the couch )**

**me: what is it y'all needed to talk about * looking annoyed***

**Logan : why the hell did you talk Carlos into seducing us * with a glare***

**me* sweating under presser* what ! who said that i would never!**

**James: we gave him ice cream tc and he sang like a bird.**

**me: * whispers under breath* I'ma kill Carlos selling me out like that!**

**Kendall: so do you have any thing to say to that!**

**( just as i apologise Carlos walks in with Alexa holding ice cream in his hand with a big smile on his face)**

**me: THE HELL CARLOS! YOU SELL ME OUT FOR ICE CREAM! AND ITS NOT EVEN THE GOOD KIND!**

**Alexa: i told you babe that she'll be mad.**

**Carlos: im sorry tc **

**( i run over to Carlos and tackle him then start to fight him and ice cream is everywhere)**

**me: IM GOING TO KILL YOU !**

**Carlos: PLEASE TC DON'T HURT ME !**

**( everyone just shrugs us off and talk to each other)**

**hiiiii were back to reality and wow Carlos is a piece of work! lol any ways this story might get updated more often than i thought so yay! oh and i notices that everyone loves this story more than my other 2 so if you would be soo kind and read my other 2 named Carlos cuts and 4boysmanywords i love it a lot but , so with no more interruptions on with the story!**

**james pov**

when the old woman looks at us she looks confused and sad.. so i still notice that we still didn't say any thing back to her because were all in shock ..

me:ahh.. hii there is your name uniqueBTR were kinda looking for him...

the old woman: ohhh... heavens no my name is franny m. brown but that's my grand baby come in you must be freezing out there..

and when she said that she opened the door for us to come in.

as we walk in i look around and the floors ar e wood and there's a fire place in the little living room and the kitchen is through a door way near by and we stand in the dinner room and as we look to the left theres a stair case then leads to a dark hall way .

as the old lady takes our coats we walk in the living room with her and sit in front of the fire to warm up and she brings us tea with fresh honey and lemon in it our favorites!

then she walks over to the stairwell and yells for her "grand baby" and we sit there and wait for this guy to see us ..

once she finished calling them we hear foot steps running down the stairs and run in the living room where we are ... once we stand up and turn im shocked to see the two people in front of me...

**carlos pov **

when we stand up to see who came down .. there was two teenaged looking girls in our way and we all have "o's " hanging from our mouths ...

girls... all along it was two teenaged girls writing about us .. about the things i dont know how to react to half of the time ...

and when the old woman walk over to the two girls she introduces us to them

old woman: boys .. these are my grand baby's tc... and diamond..

tc: O...M...G... BIG TIME RUSH IS IN MY LIVING ROOM! AND THEY ARE HERE FOR ME OMG OMG OMMG OOOMMMMGGG!

diamond: uhhh ... noo there here for me !

then they get all high pitched and runs over to Logan and hugs him to death... we start to laugh.. a little ... that's a lie i mean alot!

then once we all come out of shock she lets him go and Kendall starts to talk...

Kendall: ok... well since that's over we all need to talk to one of you .. that's if one of you are uniqueBTR...

**ok my lovely's that's it for today for today and check out my other story's ... oh and before i forget ... some one left a review asking will there be a pairing .. i honestly don't know yet i'm still working the bugs out on that part but if you haven't notice that Logan has some feelings for Kendall but... that does not mean they will be together i'm still thinking but for sure at the end of the story people will be together! but any ways thanks again and have a happy! day! with**

**~unique love~**


	7. guys im soo sorry!

hiii there so i kinda lied in my last chappy when i said i will be able to up date tis story more often than usallly but then i put outt a new request thing and now im jammed packed!

and i cant update every thing any more so im going to be a jackass and put this story on pause untill my request can calm down and i can update more on this story

im sooo sorry again and please keep reading the new ones im puting up after i put out sorry for my other story

so please don't hate me love ya all !

with ~unique love~


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guyys! im backk! and im sooo happy to be writing for you again ! i missed you all soo much so any who's im just put up 2 new storys if yall didnt notice and i been busy with school and now i have time to write for yall ! and im too happy! *smiles wide***

**carlos: tc! your back!**

**me: yea for now but dont get your hopes up to high becouse i might not be able to udate like useally ..**

**carlos: its ok! im just glad your back it 's dark in here and cold please dont make us cold no more...**

**me: ok carlos ...no more coldness for yall**

**( he smiles and hugs me tight then james comes in...)**

**james: oh so you guys made up now ! im happy !**

**me: yea i guess!.. carlos can you let go of me i ... cant.. really.. breathe!**

**( he lets go) **

**carlos: sorry ... :(...**

**me its ok ... **

**james: so tc can i talk to you ... alone...**

**( then he stares down carlos)**

**carlos: ohhhh! YOUR GOIG TO TELL HER! OMG! IM SOO HAPPY , TC, WHAT EVER HE SAIDS SAY ..MUMMMM!**

**( james slaps his hand over carlos mouth and drags him out the room and locks the door behind him..)**

**james: so anyway's .. like i was going to say before i was rudely interuped.. **

**me: what was all that about ...**

**james: well sice carlos ruined the surpise i was going to tell you some thing secret..**

**me: well you can still tell me .. **

**james: ok ... (takes deep breath) tc, i...**

**( kendall bust opens the door )**

**kendall: james don't you hear poor carlos calling for you ! and why was the door locked? and hey tc your back! and did i stop something? (looking curious)**

**james: (blushing) what! and nothing ... and did you relly have to bust the door open!**

**( then they aruge and me and carlos talk)**

**hey back to real life well i wanted to leave you on a hook on that on purpouse lol so on with the story! and btw it's goinig to be a short chapter!**

**kendall pov**

" which of you are uniqueBTR? "

then the two girls look at each other and talk amongst them selfs then they turn back to us

leticia: well if yall really want to know we are going to have to go up stairs with us..

diamond: yeah, because it's going to take alot more than words to expain this ...

then me and the boys look at each other and follow them upstairs to a large bedroom with pictues of us plasterd on there walls and pink and blue and green dots every where then there bed sheets have our faces on then and two pillows hace mine and james face on it

then we just look in awe how mush our faces and drawings of us is all over their shared room then carlos breakes the ice with stateing ..

carlos: oh! now i get it ... you guys are obsessed with us !

james: ans so you wiet storys on how things you want to happen?!

then the two girls nod and both frown

diamond: one. we are not obsessed

leticia: and two. i do write story's on how most people want things to happen!..

then we all nod in under stand ment then i just had to ask...

me: so ... how old are you and hpw do you know soo much about theose sexual things and about our personal lifes ..

then she answered like if i said whats 1+1!

leticia: well im 19 and dime over here is 18 and we go to ghetto shcools where almost every kid in school gets pregnet and its called the internet ...duh!

and i just get blowned away from all this infomation then i look her up nd down and she dosent look any where near 19 she looks like shes 22 just how she dress..

and so whe talk for a while and she apoilzed for the storys but she did saiy that shes not takeing them down ... and were ok with that its just really .. nasty but honsetly i like her style of how she is and im not really in a realtion ship.. so she might be a canidate ..

**logan's pov**

i dont know why but im delopign more feelings for kendall and im not going aginst them and i just wonder why him? i mean james is nice looking but i just really like kendall so i just needed to talk to him ...

me: hey ken, can we talk?

kendall: sure!

then i pull him over to the side and just blurt it out..

me: kendall do you ever have feelings for a person and yu rally dont want to like them but it just feels soo right!?

kendall: i know just what you mean!

then he looks over at that leticia chick and daze at her then i take the hint .. and my heart drops and i feel like crying .. then he say's

kendall: why do you have feelings for some one ? is it one of the girls?! or some one back home?

me: oh! umm! no ! i was just asking!

kendall: oh..

then he walks back to the girls and the guys and start to talk i just sit to the side and try to figuer out whats going on in my head and try to strigteing everything out then i hear kendall say that were leaving so i get up and follow every one out when we get down stairs we get our coats on then franny the old woman stops us ..

franny: oh honeys you cant go any where !

leticia: grammy! they need t go back home .. cant have guest forever!

then she smiles and so do we

franny: no they relly cant go !... were snowed in !

then she opens the curtains and there is snow covering the whole window and you can bearly see out of it then it hits me

im trapped in a unknowed house with the love of my life who dosent even know i like him! ugghh! what eles can go wrong !?

**hey thats it for today! oh and im sorry if some words are speeld wrong don't really have time to check spelling I will tomarrow so please review, follow /fav! with **

**~unique love~**


End file.
